


SANIC GOES BACK 2 SKOOL

by cuttle_bunny



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttle_bunny/pseuds/cuttle_bunny
Summary: NEW ADVENTURE FOR SONIC





	

     Sonic was running in a field. Again. And not a mile too slow, four he quickally caught up two the fleeing scheming egg of a man, Eggman! And of course, Sonic’s sidekick is there too! That’s right – Sonic’s #1 pal that’s been with him from the beginning – Crystal, my totally amazing totally unique OC with a very nice backstory. You seee long ago Crystal was born as a magical pretty human princess! But then an evil scientist (not eggman) cast her off of Earth into the Sonic realm so that he (the evil scientist) could conquer Earth. But then Sonic came into her life and helped her out and now Crystal has found love in Sonic! (But don’t worry its not weird because before she met Sonic she got transspecies surgery to be a hedgehog so now she’s a hedgehog so IT’S NOT WEIRD OKAY! DX

     Anyways back to the story so now Sonic has Eggman cornered an Sonic says “where my emeralds bitch” and eggman says “up your ass” and Sanic sais “nice try butt I already looked” and eggman was going to say something else but we will never know what it is because Sonic came in like a wrecking ball and scrambled some Eggman into space. As Eggman floated aimlessly across the universe unable to breathe, a surge of panic coursed through his veins, more frantic than his boiling bodily fluids. He couldn’t die now, not like this – he had to prove himself. Everything he had worked for, everything he had strived for… as fleeting and meaningless as life itself…

     Eggman died that day in the vacuum of space, never feeling so completely and utterly alone as he did moments before his heart’s final beat.

     Meanwhile back on Sonic’s world Sonic had totally just saved the day. And he got all the Chaos Emeralds so that was good.

     “Wow, Sonic! That amazing! Your so strong and brave and handsome!” Crystal (my OC) said.

     “Aw, there nothing to it babae” Says sonic.

     “Now that the world is free,” says Sonic again, “I will now go to back to skool so I can get my degree and get good job so that I can be a kickass dad and support our family future!”

     “Wow, Sonic! That amazing! Your so strong and brave and handsome!” Crystal says because Sonic is amazing strong brave and handsome. And so they get married and live happily evr after. THE END!!!!


End file.
